ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Deino (character)
Ultraman Deino is an Ultra that harnesses the power of elemental dinosaur cards after becoming trapped in another universe as a result of the Dark Spark War. He is the main hero of his series. History Ultraman Deino was originally an ordinary citizen of L77 of an alternate universe. During the Dark Spark War, he was drafted into the conflict with several other Ultras, and fought against the horde of aliens and monsters alongside the Ultramen from other universes, including Ultraman Leo and Astra. During his fight against Nova, Dark Lugiel made his appearance and unleashed the Dark Spark's power upon the battlefield, transforming the combatants into Spark Dolls. When Nova unintentionally took a blast meant for Deino, he rushed to save the nearest Ultras he could, but was too late to stop Leo and Astra from sacrificing themselves to try and save Ultraman Taro, although he was able to recover their Spark Dolls. When Ultraman Ginga appeared and battled with his dark former-half, Ultraman Deino rushed to obtain and protect as many Spark Dolls as he could before attempting to get back to his own universe. During the middle of the transport, however, the Dark Spark and Ginga Spark clashed, sealing their wielders away and disrupting Deino's portal, causing him to fall into the void between dimensions. Ultraman Deino eventually escaped the void at some unknown point, losing the Spark Dolls he had saved in the process, as well as the ability to transform on his own. Lacking the ability to create his own transformation device, Deino possessed a device from a nearby research centre that, strangely, showed that it had been used to summon creatures in the past. It was through hacking into the centre's database that he learned the world he was in had no kaiju, defence teams or even Ultras. Instead, there was a span in time several years ago where dinosaurs, of all things, had reappeared and caused havoc across the globe. Deino's vessel, dubbed the "Deino Holder", eventually made its way into the hands of Brayden Willis, and together they fought against dinosaurs, animated Spark Dolls, possessed Ultras, and the mastermind behind it all, Ginga-Lugiel. Transformation Brayden takes a Dinosaur Card from the Deino Holder and swipes it through the reader. He then pulls the trigger before transforming into Ultraman Deino Origin. The scanned dinosaur then merges with Deino, transferring its elemental power unto him. During the rise sequence, Deino rises amidst a barrage of lightning, which grows in intensity as he moves closer. - Pyr= During the rise sequence, Deino rises amidst a raging fire, which grows in intensity as he moves closer. - Chortos= During the rise sequence, Deino rises amidst a swirling vortex of leaves, which grows in intensity as he moves closer. - Chóma= During the rise sequence, Deino rises amidst an explosion of rocks, which grows in intensity as he moves closer. - Neró= During the rise sequence, Deino rises amidst a churning whirlpool, which grows in intensity as he moves closer. - Aéras= During the rise sequence, Deino rises amidst the eye of a hurricane, which grows in intensity as he moves closer. }} Forms - Element Boost= Keraunós is Deino's lightning-based form that harnesses the power of the Lightning Element using the Achelousaurus card. Powers and Abilties ;:Special *'Deinocium Lightning Ray': Charged the same ray as the Deinocium Ray, Deino fires an electrical ray from his extended right hand, with the back of his left hand supporting his elbow. ;:Physical *'Keraunós Punch': A lightning-charged punch. *'Keraunós Kick': A lightning-charged kick. *'Electric Charge': A bolt of lightning charges Deino before he accelerates towards and strikes the opponent, hitting them with a ball of electricity and sending them flying. Copied from the Electric Charge Move Card. ;:Weapons *'Lightning Ax': Deino generates a curved blade of electricity from his hand and uses it to slice the opponent. Copied from the Lightning Ax Move Card. - Pyr= Pyr Pyr is Deino's fire-based form that harnesses the power of the Fire Element using the Gorgosaurus card. Powers and Abilties ;:Special *'Deinocium Fire Ray': Charged the same ray as the Deinocium Ray, Deino places his right fist in the crook of his left arm to fire an explosive fire stream. *'Heat Eruption': A shower of flaming meteors shoot from Deino's hands and rain down on the opponent. Copied from the Heat Eruption Move Card. ;:Physical *'Pyr Chop': A fire-enhanced chop. *'Pyr Punch': A fire-enhanced punch. *'Pyr Kick': A fire-enhanced kick. *'Blazing Spin Attack': Deino coats his hands in flames and grabs the opponent, igniting them and spinning them around before throwing them. Copied from the Blazing Spin Attack Move Card. - Chortos= Chortos Chortos is Deino's nature-based form that harnesses the power of the Grass Element using the Charonosaurus card. Powers and Abilties ;:Special *'Deinocium Leaf Ray': Charged the same ray as the Deinocium Ray, Deino outstretches his arms to fire an emerald ray which either drains or restore the target's energy. *'Thorn Whip': A thorny vine shoots up out of the ground, whirls around, and smacks the opponent flying. Copied from the Thorn Whip Move Card. *'Emerald Garden': Deino shoots a glowing green ball at the opponent, causing a garden to spring up around them and drain their energy. Copied from the Emerald Garden Move Card. ;:Physical *'Chortos Kick': A nature-enhanced kick. *'Chortos Punch': A nature-enhanced punch. - Chóma= Chóma Chóma is Deino's earth-based form that harnesses the power of the Earth Element using the Gastonia card. Powers and Abilties ;:Special *'Deinocium Earth Ray': Charged the same ray as the Deinocium Ray, Deino makes a punching motion with his right fist, generating a stream of purple oscillatory energy. ;:Physical *'Chóma Punch': An earth-augmented punch. *'Chóma Chop': An earth-augmented chop. *'Crystal Crusher': Deino summons four large crystals from the ground that float around him and charges with them, ramming into the opponent. Copied from the Crystal Crusher Move Card. ;:Other *'Earth Barrier': Chunks of earth rise up and morph into a crystal dome to protect Deino from the opponent's attack. Copied from the Earth Barrier Move Card. - Neró= Neró Neró is Deino's water-based form that harnesses the power of the Water Element using the Irritator card. Powers and Abilties ;:Special *'Deinocium Water Ray': Charged the same ray as the Deinocium Ray, Deino makes a "+" shape with his hands, placing his left hand behind the upright arm and launching a high-pressure wave of water from his right arm. *'Aqua Vortex': Deino makes a spinning column of water rise around the opponent, spinning and lifting them, then disappear and drop them to the ground. Copied from the Aqua Vortex Move Card. ;:Physical *'Neró Chop': A water-empowered chop. *'Tragedy of the Sphere': Deino traps the opponent in a bubble of water to drown them, then runs up and knocks them out onto the ground. Copied from the Tragedy of the Sphere Move Card. - Aéras= Aéras Aéras is Deino's wind-based form that harnesses the power of the Wind Element using the Eustreptospondylus card. Powers and Abilties ;:Special *'Deinocium Wind Ray': Charged the same ray as the Deinocium Ray, Deino assumes an "I" style arm stance and launches a wave of compressed wind cutters. *'Jet Shuriken': Deino sends a storm of wind shurikens from his hands flying at the opponent. Copied from the Jet Shuriken Move Card. ;:Physical *'Aéras Chop': A wind-empowered chop. *'Aéras Kick': A wind-empowered kick. *'Mayfly': Deino races forward at blurring speeds, disappearing in a burst of wind and circling the opponent too fast to see, then pummels them by rapidly and repeatedly ramming into them from all sides. Copied from the Mayfly Move Card. - Mystikó= Mystikó Mystikó is Deino's Secret Element-based form that harnesses the power of the Spectral Armor Brontosaurus card. Powers and Abilties ;:Special *'Deinocium Secret Ray': }} }} Trivia Inspired by another crossover series featuring Dinosaur King that I've been too lazy and afraid to start. Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Elemental Ultras Category:Ultraman Deino Continuity Category:RaBies Category:L77 Ultras (All Continuities)